Blair-Thing
The Blair-Thing was a Thing which initially assumed the form of Blair, an American biologist stationed at U.S. Outpost 31. In the conclusion of the film, the Blair-Thing gains additional mass by absorbing station commander Garry, though it is unknown if it successfully assimilates Nauls. The creature appeared in the 1982 film The Thing. History While the precise timing of his assimilation is unknown, the Blair-Thing begins construction of a miniature flying saucer during its internment in Outpost 31's tool shed. Scavenging helicopter and snowcat components from Blair's earlier attempts at sabotage, the Blair-Thing hollows out a small cavern below the floor-boards of the tool shed, where it is able to construct the escape vehicle in relative peace. However, its plan is discovered by MacReady, Nauls and Garry, when they visit the shed in an attempt to test Blair using an experimental blood-test. The Blair-Thing is already gone and they quickly locate the saucer below. While the men are in the tool shed, the Blair-Thing breaks into the main building's basement and destroys the outpost's power generator in an attempt to kill its pursuers and freeze itself, pending the arrival of rescuers. Realizing the creature's plan, the remaining survivors set out to raise the heat of the complex by explosively demolishing it. After destroying the UFO, the men blow apart the buildings, light fires and proceed into the basement, where they begin rigging explosives to bring the whole outpost into the ground. However, the Blair-Thing is lurking in the shadows, and quietly assimilates Garry by putting its hand across his mouth and driving its fingers into his face. Nauls also vanishes, leaving MacReady to face the Thing alone. Just as MacReady is about to set off the explosives, the creature charges at him from underground, ripping up floor-board and destroying the detonator. Rising up from the depths, the enormous, contorted creature roars at MacReady, its chest ripping open to reveal a bald dog-like creature fused to its innards. Noticing the lit stick of dynamite he had dropped when the creature burst through the floor, MacReady grabs it and hurls it at the creature. The resulting chain-explosion destroys the Blair-Thing as well as the remains of U.S. Outpost 31. Trivia *According to the 1998 DVD release, the "Blair Monster" was to intended to have a much larger role in the final battle. However, due to the limitations of stop-motion animation, the monster only appears for a few seconds in the film. *Originally, there was a scene of a lizard-like Thing merging out of the Blair Monster, however this scene was ultimately cut and replaced by the dog creature. *An alternate form of the Blair Monster was planned, but it was ultimately cut, it was nicknamed by fans "The Blair Boxmonster" which would have been involved in Nauls' alternate death scene. *If you pay close attention, you can see what is left of Blair's face on the Thing's right side. Gallery Film images Blair-Thing_jumps_Garry_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Garry fails to notice Blair-Thing, The Thing (1982). The_Blair-Thing_rises_from_the_ground_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|The Blair-Monster rises from beneath the floor-boards, The Thing (1982). Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h37m07s161.png|The final form of the Blair-Thing, The Thing (1982). Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h37m43s243.png|Blair-Thing, with emerging dog-parts, The Thing (1982). Behind the scenes Stop-motion_Blair_monster_-_The_Thing_(1982).jpg|Cut footage of the stop-motion Blair monster, The Thing (1982). Blair_monster_head_-_The_Thing_(1982).jpg|Sculpted Blair-Monster head, The Thing (1982). Deletesbnauls.gif|Concept artwork of the planned "Blair Box Monster" scene, The Thing (1982). Early_Blair-Thing_Concept.jpg|Blair-Thing concept art by storyboard artist Michael Ploog, The Thing (1982). Ploog, Blair Monster concept art - The Thing (1982).jpg|Blair-Thing concept art by storyboard artist Michael Ploog, The Thing (1982). Ploog_Blair_Monster_concept_art_-_The_Thing_(1982).jpg|Blair-Thing concept art by storyboard artist Michael Ploog, The Thing (1982). Ploog,_Blair_absorbs_Garry_concept_art_-_The_Thing_(1982).jpg|Blair absorbs Garry. Concept art by storyboard artist Michael Ploog, The Thing (1982). Original_Blair_monster_concept_art_-_The_Thing_(1982).jpg|Pre-production artwork of the Blair monster, The Thing (1982). thingblairstopmomodel.jpg|Stop-motion minitature model of The Blair-Thing Merchandise File:BlairMonster-S3-McFarlane.jpg| Video The Thing (1982) - The Blairmonster Category:Creatures Category:Creatures (1982 Film) Category:Novel creatures Category:Victims of Explosions